


In Our Own Time

by MarchnoGirl



Series: The photoshoot [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluffy Ending, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Draco and Harry has been together for two years now and everyone seems to think they should make the big step. But everything has is own time, right?





	In Our Own Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> I'm still new on this world, but I saw this challenge and I got very interested so I thought "why not?". This work is based on 1 of the 25 images.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to say a huge **thank you** to my wonderful beta for this work: [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/profile) who was very patient with me.  
> ; and to [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/profile) who helped me with the plot and gave me encouragements.  
> You two were so precious.🥰

**In Our Own Time**

Draco was happy. He was soooo happy. He’d been raised to believe that feelings were a personal matter and that to show one’s emotions was a sign of weakness. His father groomed him to be the perfect Malfoy heir, who certainly wasn’t gay. But Draco was brave; he knew this was all bullshit, even though it was hard to erase years of such beliefs.  
  
Harry, however, had a harder time recognizing this. During these two years of relationship, Draco had said “I love you” to him! More than once! Wasn’t that enough? Judging by the way that night was going, it wasn’t.  
   
“Did I tell you I love Draco and he loves me?” Harry was tipsy, again. They were at the pub with the others. Nowadays, “the others” comprised of a motley crew of people that Draco liked to call “people who hated each other at school”. The usuals were Pansy, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Neville. Occasionally, Theodore, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, or Greg would make appearances. It was fucking weird, but the others didn’t seem to care. They laughed together and shared way too much information. Draco sometimes felt like a fish out of water. But Harry was so good with people, it was natural for him to get along with others, and he helped Draco slip into the conversation. But really, to tell everyone every fucking time that they loved each other? Was that strictly necessary?

Draco groaned loudly. Harry turned to look at him, a frown on his face. “Is everything ok, looove?”

‘No, it’s not, stop calling me that!’ Draco thought, but of course, he couldn’t say that. So, he went with a simple, “Yes, Harry” instead. It must have come out sounding irritated, considering the look on Harry’s face.

Ron tried to lighten the mood; he always did that, and it always got on Draco’s nerves. “Yes Harry, you told us that like a thousand times. We got it. Now, let’s talk about the wedding, shall we?” He winked at Draco. He _winked_. They weren’t friends, for fuck’s sake, why did he think he could joke about something like that? It wasn’t anyone’s business, just Draco’s and Harry’s.  
Draco prepared a scathing answer, but Pansy must have felt his discomfort, because she quickly raised her glass and shouted, “Erm, to love!” It worked, because everyone picked up their glasses and repeated, “To love!” Everyone but Draco. He whispered to Harry’s ear, “Can we go home? I’m tired.” Harry gave him a weird look, but nodded.  
   
Once they got home, Draco went straight to the bathroom without saying a word. He was so pissed off, but he didn’t want to argue with Harry again.  
No such luck: Harry followed him into the bathroom.

“Erm, Harry, I need to pee.” That was a poor excuse; they always shared the bathroom without any problem, so Harry was unfazed.

“So? Pee! But while you do so, could you explain yourself?!” Harry’s tone was already pissed. Great.

“What should I explain? And calm down, I’m literally four inches away from you, I can hear you just fine.” Draco unfastened his trousers and pulled out his cock. That seemed to distract Harry, who lowered his eyes to it and unconsciously licked his lips.

“Harry, I’m up here.” This really wasn’t the right time and he needed to pee, for goodness’ sake.

“Yes, right. Why do you have to be grumpy all the time? We’re young, we’re in love—”

“Ok, we’re in love, and for the thousandth time, I’m asking you why the fuck do you feel the need to tell it to everyone? I don’t like to make my personal life public, and I don’t like that others think they can give us advice, or ask us when we’ll get married, or have children or…it’s our business!” Draco was getting angrier with every word, making his ability to pee really difficult.

“Honey, they only say it to joke, and anyway, why do you get so mad? Don’t you want to get married?”

“Ugh,” Draco moaned, “not again Harry! I’m sick of this argument! We’ve only been together 2 years, and we’ve lived together for barely 1. We’re 27 years old, I mean, we’ve all the time in the world!”

“Yes, but do you want to?” Harry asked pointedly. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Draco. It was a challenge and Draco never lost a challenge.

“Maybe! Yes, no! I don’t know! Let me pee!”

“Come on, then!? Do it!”

Draco threw his arms up in frustration. “I can’t, I’m too pissed off!” He fastened his trousers crossly and rushed out of the bathroom towards their bedroom, Harry following close behind.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not finished!” Harry called. Draco rolled his eyes; his full bladder was probably addling his brain, because he said, “I’m fucking going away! I’m going to the Manor, screw everything!” With a _pop_ , he Disapparated.

 

* * *

 

“Well, at least you got to pee.” Blaise wasn’t of any comfort in situations like these.

“Really, Blaise? Draco threw a tantrum in front of Harry for some stupid shit, he ran away from him, and you’re thinking about his pee?” Pansy seemed really furious with Draco. He deserved it, he knew it. He’d realized he did something stupid as soon as he arrived at the Manor.

His mother was drinking hot tea in front of the fireplace. When she saw him Apparating to the center of the living room, she took a sip of the tea, looked at him, and sighed. Nothing else. She just sat there, drinking, looking at him with pity in her eyes, and sighed.

Now, with his bladder empty and a horrible night weighing on his conscience, Draco knew he had to make amends.  
“I’m not saying he didn’t make a huge mistake, I’m just trying to see the positive side of the situation.”

“Blaise, shut up.” Draco had a huge headache and couldn’t bear to listen to his best friends bickering about how much of an idiot he was.

“Listen, Draco, there’s the reunion tonight at Hogwarts with our former classmates. I say you do something to earn his forgiveness there.” Pansy wasn’t wrong. It was perfect timing: Harry wasn’t answering his firecalls or owls and he closed the barrier of their house so that Draco couldn’t enter. Draco suspected he was quite angry indeed.

“What do you think I should do?” He resigned to the idea of making a fool of himself; he couldn’t let a stupid fight ruin things with Harry.

“I have an idea.” Narcissa entered his old room, holding a little box. She approached them and opened it. “I think you should give him this. It’s time, Draco.” Pansy and Blaise grinned at her and nodded their assent. Draco sighed; he had no choice. He took the box, shrank it with a charm, and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Tonight, big things would happen.

 

* * *

   
“Draco, breathe,” Hermione whispered to him with a calming hand on his arm. But try as she might, there was no way he could be calm.

“Breathe? Breathe?! Have you seen how that bastard is looking at Harry? He’s fucking touching his arm! He’s touching him, Hermione!” Draco was practically shouting, and people around them were staring at him as though he were crazy.

“Draco, for Godric’s sake, pull yourself together! They’re only talking. Besides, it’s you who walked away from Harry.” Hermione’s voice was reproachful, but she was also smiling, the bitch.

“I…he…that’s not the point! The point is that Zacharias Smith is gay. He’s gay, Hermione, and he’s a shitty person. He was insufferable at school, and he’s talking to Harry! Why would he? He knows we’re together! Doesn’t he? He shouldn’t touch Harry. Do you touch people when you talk to them, Hermione? I don’t think so!” Draco felt as though he was losing his mind and his words weren’t making any sense. “I’ve decided. I’m going over there to have a word with him.”

“Well, you do that. I’ll cheer for you from here. Maybe, once you’re done, you want to mark Harry as your territory like a dog, yes?” Hermione waved her glass towards Draco in a mocking gesture of good luck. She wasn’t funny, really. This was serious.

With the alcohol giving him courage, he strode towards Harry and Smith, his anger bubbling dangerously to the surface. Smith smiled at him and opened his mouth to greet him. “Hey D—” but couldn’t finish his sentence. Draco threw a punch right on his nose and the force of it knocked him to the floor.

“What the fuck, Draco?!” Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him and kneeled next to Smith. “I’m sorry, Zacharias, I don’t know why he did it. Are you okay?”

Smith sat upright and spat: “Of course I am. That piece of Death Eater scum can’t hurt me. What do you see in him? It’s shameful, Harry.”

Draco froze and looked at Harry, who looked ready to explode. It was a second: Harry closed his hand in a fist and punched Smith again, shouting, “What right have you to call him scum or to judge us?! Fuck you, Smith!” Harry got up, grabbed Draco’s hand, and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

“Harry, fuck! You just punched a civilian! You’re Head Auror, you can’t do things like that!” Draco said between smiles. He couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed, but oddly, it made him happier.

Harry slammed him against the nearest wall and pinned him by the wrists. “Fuck you, Draco! You Disapparated and left me like an idiot in the middle of an argument, couldn’t even be straight with me about your feelings, and then, when we finally meet, you punch another man! Why, in the name of Godric, did you do that?”

Draco didn’t know how to answer; seeing Harry in such a state made his cock go half-hard.  Being pinned to the wall wasn’t helping his arousal, either. He cleared his throat and tried, “He was flirting with you. He can’t; nobody can!”, his voice coming out a bit high-pitched.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that? Can’t be because we’re married, because we’re not. Or, is it because people can only flirt with you, since you’re a model? Other men always, _always_ play with you Draco and I always have to tolerate it because it’s your work!”

“What?!” Draco was very confused. What did have his work to do with this?

“Don’t be daft! You’re a model, Draco. Everyone wants you, everyone always makes advances on you and you know it, you like it! That’s why you like your work!”

Harry had a point. “I…didn’t know it bothered you. I’ve never cheated on you Harry. They maybe make advances, but I never allow anything to go further. I love you, you git. It’s just my work.” That seemed to calm Harry, who freed his wrists and stepped away from him.

“Of course it bothers me. I don’t like the way others look at you, just as you didn’t like how Smith was talking to me. He’s an asshole, by the way, and I’m sorry.”

Draco raised a hand to caress his face and kissed him slowly. He breathed out, between kisses. “I’m sorry I ran away. I’m still not very good with this feelings stuff. I promise you, I’ll work harder to express myself, but please, please Harry, try to respect my need for privacy a bit more.”

Harry stopped and looked at him. “I’ll try. And it’s not that I want you to change your work. I’m just…a bit jealous of you sometimes, because you’re so handsome, Draco.” He kissed him again, more fervently this time.

“I’ll be more careful when others make advances, okay? And…I have something for you.” Draco reached for the inner pocket in his jacket and pulled out the little box. He enlarged it and handed it to Harry, who stared at it as his mouth fell open.

“Oh no Draco, you didn’t have to…I mean, when I said those things about marriage…I…”

“No! No, Harry, it’s not an engagement ring! Sorry, I should have explained it before—” Harry let out a sigh of relief and Draco went on—“it’s my family ring.” He opened the box and showed it to Harry: it was the typical Malfoy ring, with the family crest engraved on it and two serpents on either side. “I know it’s a huge step for you. The Malfoy family wasn’t good to you: my father tried to kill you, my cousin killed Sirius, and we were affiliated with Voldemort, but—”

Harry put a finger on his lips to stop him. “Shut up, Draco. And put that ring on my hand.” He smiled and stretched his hand towards him.

“Are you sure?” Draco wasn’t still convinced.

“Of course I am. Malfoy family? Gave me the love of my life. You’re a Malfoy and you didn’t hand me to Voldemort when you could have. Your mother saved my life, lying to Voldemort. I love you and when I chose you, I chose everything, not just the pleasant things.” Draco’s heart seemed to stop inside his chest and his sight blurred, his eyes teary. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t cry. Malfoys don’t cry, ever. He slipped the ring on Harry’s finger with a trembling hand.  
Harry raised his hand to Draco’s chest, where his heart was pounding. “You can cry, you know.” He smirked and the tear that had threatened to fall broke free and rolled down Draco’s cheek.

“Wow, I hate you,” Draco said playfully. “I don’t think I’ve cried since that time in Myrtle’s bathroom.” Despite the gravity of the occasion, Draco felt arousal start to stir his cock. “I want to be fucked…by you.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly regained control. “Erm, okay, I won’t say no to that!” He laughed and they came back to the Hall to say goodbye to the others before Apparating back to home.

“Mate, where were you? Smith was so pissed off at you two, he was going on about how he’ll go to the Prophet to denounce you both, but well, I don’t think anyone will give him any credit.” Harry was surprised to see that Ron managed to finish such a complex thought in a room with so much food.

“Aaaah! For all the ghosts of Hogwarts, is that an engagement ring?” Hermione’s voice was similar to a whistle and seemed to call the attention of all their gossipy friends, who surrounded them. Pansy already had teary eyes, Ron was mimicking disgust, Blaise clapped Draco’s shoulder, and Dean and Seamus winked at them. Luna was probably lost somewhere with Greg.

“Err, no, it’s not. It’s a Malfoy family heirloom, that’s all it is. Listen guys, we appreciate your love for us, and our story, but can we have a bit of privacy? I mean, when we’re getting married—I mean, if we—yeah, well, you’ll be the first to know. So, give us a break, will you?” Harry was a little embarrassed; he was used to sharing everything with their friends, but he loved Draco and his happiness was more important. Everyone nodded, looking at Draco and clearly understanding that that was his wish. Emotionally drained, Harry and Draco Apparated back home.

^^^

“So, about you being fucked…”

“Such a romantic, Harry.” Draco smirked. “But thank you, for earlier. I needed it.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “You’re welcome. Now, I think we have to celebrate my official introduction to the Malfoy family.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Do you always have to be at the center of the attention?”

Harry stuck out his tongue and ran for the bedroom. “Last to arrive is a chicken!”

“Hey, that’s not fair, you had a head start! Harry, wait! You’re the chicken!”

Draco broke in a run after him, laughing until he had tears in his eyes. It would have always been like this with Harry, with them laughing and fighting and playing, and Draco couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
